


One Foot Boy

by robinsonola



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S1E3之後，Molly得知Jim身分的真相，當他們再次相遇，她會怎麼做？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_SH jumped._

 

Molly面色發白地看著手機上亮起的文字，把手機塞進口袋裡，衝上頂樓。她雙手顫抖著推開上頂樓的厚重門板，午後的陽光亮得她直眨眼。

平坦空曠的地上有個瘦小蒼白的男人面朝上躺著，不省人事。他的腦後淌了一地血液───不是鮮血，是加熱過的冷凍血液，她知道。她抽出毛巾，以最快的速度將他黑色短髮上和脖子上沾到的血液盡可能擦乾淨，再迅速地從背後撐起他，從兩腋下緊抱住他的肩膀，吃力地將他向後拖下樓。他緊閉著雙眼，呼吸微弱，腦袋倚在她的左胸口，令人不安地晃動著。樓梯口有她準備好的一架病床，她使盡渾身力氣將他放上去，吃力地喘著，再拉起白布將他的臉確實蓋住。最後，她穿起白大褂好擋住仍沾上些許血跡的胸口，做了個深呼吸。

妳做得到的，Molly，Sherlock會得救，Jim也會。

將病床推到電梯再推進研究室的路上幸好沒遇到什麼人。她有自己的研究室，平常會去的人不多，只要鎖起來，掛上「外出中」的牌子便萬無一失。離Sherlock的屍體送進來還有一段時間，被Sherlock和她買通的醫護人員必須關起手術室的門來，假裝搶救一會兒，再把他送到Molly這裡來，換她做她該做的事。

她至少還有二十分鐘，要抓緊時間確認Jim的狀況。Molly將病床推到研究室的角落，用布簾擋住。她拿下白布，拆掉Jim裝在衣服後領裡的血漿爆破機關，撕掉他貼在頸動脈及手腕處的假皮膚，開始檢查他的心跳，確認各項生命指數。希望他只是暫時因空包彈的衝擊而昏過去，沒有受到永久的損傷。嚴格來說那也不是空包彈，Jim改造了一把真槍，它不需彈頭和彈殼，但能發出極類似的聲音及振動。

Molly灌了一口咖啡，舔舔嘴唇。現在，她得去看看Sherlock了。

 

= = = = =

 

早知道就叫Sebastian一起出來。

Jim其實沒有看清楚事情是怎麼發生的，他剛成功結束一個大案子，正窩在吧台的角落得意洋洋地忙著享受他的血腥瑪麗、莫斯科騾子、鹽狗、藍月、還是隨便什麼調酒。他並不常放縱自己喝醉，因為他不喜歡失去控制。但那天他的血管渴望著酒精，舌尖沉溺於調酒的甜美，總之，等到他發現時酒吧裡已經有一半的人打起來了。

好幾個大漢扭打成一團，其他客人紛紛走避，但也有人被波及後憤而加入戰局，一下子便演變成聲勢浩大的群鬥。Jim興致高昂地看著，一邊舔著酒杯上的鹽，一場群架！再完美不過了！Jim從小就喜歡看人打架，喜歡災難片，喜歡動物掠食紀錄片──只喜歡看，叫他自己下場，想都別想。

他實在不應該亢奮過頭的，下場就是全身疼痛地掙扎著逃出酒吧，踉蹌地鑽進一個暗巷裡，一邊氣喘吁吁地摸手機要打給Sebastian。這時他看見巷子口站著一個人影，一個紮馬尾，穿著白色風衣，踩著一雙平底牛津鞋的女人，她似乎正目不轉睛地盯著他看。但她背著身後的路燈和車燈，他看不清她的臉。警車和救護車發出響亮的聲音朝這裡聚集過來。他咬著牙走了幾步，便天旋地轉不支倒地。

 

= = = = =

 

迪斯可音樂響起，Molly嚇得跳了起來。她困惑地張望了一下，發現她睡在自己家客廳的單人座沙發上。音樂正從一旁躺在雙人座沙發上的男人的口袋裡傳出來。

Molly緊張地眨了眨眼睛，那男人完全沒有被音樂吵醒，仍閉眼熟睡著。他一頭凌亂的黑髮，昨晚酒吧群架在他身上留下的大大小小傷口上包著繃帶或紗布。Molly硬著頭皮把手機從他褲子口袋裡抽出來。

「Boss？你在哪裡？」一個低沉的男人聲音說。

「呃，哈囉，他現在還沒有醒……」Molly侷促不安地回話。她希望接這通電話不會給她惹來殺身之禍，她只是不想吵醒他罷了。

電話那頭沉默了一會兒。

「請問妳是？」

「Molly Hooper。」她聲音小得像蚊子叫。

「……他在睡？」

「嗯，是的。」

一段更久、更意味深長的沉默。

「知道了。」電話掛上了。

Molly顫抖著把手機放在桌上，接著回頭看看那個男人，一邊不安地咬著唇。

_MORIATY_

她怎麼就把他帶回來了？D.I.Lestrade當時也在，把他拉到亮處，D.I.Lestrade一看清他的臉一定就認出他了。或者，就把他當成打群架的一分子，讓他一起抓走就行了，為什麼向Lestrade說情把他帶回來？

笨蛋。Molly絞著手指，她不知道該怎麼面對這個人。

Jim醒了。他沒有哼哼唧唧，也沒有大聲打呵欠伸懶腰，就只是眼睛一睜，醒了。他眨眨眼，覺得身上到處都痛，他躺在一張陌生的沙發上，身上蓋著一條墨綠色的毯子。他確定自己沒來過這地方。一隻貓高傲地從他手邊蹭過，柔軟的貓毛磨得他發癢。

「早。」一個女人的聲音，細細地，有點膽怯的聲音。Jim睜著腫脹的眼睛，認出了她。

「Molly Hooper。」他沒底氣地說，嘴角也很疼。「我怎麼在這裡？」

「你跟人打群架，醉醺醺的倒在巷子裡。我騙D.I.Lestrade說你是我男朋友，自己出來喝酒被捲進去的，他幫我把你扶上計程車。」Molly音量大了些，似乎發現自己現在在強勢的一方。她交叉雙臂，板著臉看著正齜牙咧嘴坐起來的諮詢罪犯。後者咧嘴笑開了，饒富興味地望向她。

「妳真是出乎我意料，Molly Hooper。」

Molly仍嚴肅地盯著他。然後嘆了口氣，一臉聽天由命的表情。

「傷口我都處理過了，但不曉得有沒有內傷。你吃了早餐就走吧。剛才有人打電話找你。」她說，想讓自己看起來兇悍些。

「大概是Sebastian。」

Molly不想問那是誰。

她打開冰箱，倒了一碗牛奶給貓。然後才開始擺弄咖啡機、烤土司煎蛋。

Jim放空地坐在沙發上望著她。他看來非常文弱，乖巧，就像她認識的那個IT部門的Jim。

然後他們沉默地在晨光中吃早餐，Molly有太多話想說，她的恐懼──有個通緝罪犯在我家沙發上啃土司！她的憤怒──Sherlock的敵人，欺騙了她不說，還在John身上綁炸彈……所以她不說話，她一激動就結巴，不必讓自己尷尬。

Jim也不說話。他不習慣自己處在這樣的境地，被曾經利用過的人保護和幫助。Molly穿著一件合身的坦克背心，暴露出白皙的脖頸和一點點柔軟的胸部，看起來十分脆弱而無防備。深色的頭髮柔軟地披在胸前。Jim幾乎手足無措起來，不知道自己比較想伸手掐住她的咽喉，還是拿身上的毯子將她密密包好。

兩人默默無語地吃了這一餐，然後Jim打了電話給Sebastian。

「來接我。在Molly Hooper家。」他說了這一句後就掛上電話。

「來接你的人……怎麼知道我家在哪？」Molly聞言抬起頭問，她褐色的眼睛清澈美麗。

「Sebastian知道這裡地址。」Jim懶懶地說，「這點基本功課我是作的。」

Molly不太自在地動了動，所以他們還是非碰到這話題不可，那些情緒再度燒灼著她的心。Jim似乎也發覺了，他表現焦慮的方式是舔嘴唇，縱然他不知自己為何而焦慮。

他們只約過幾次會，那之間有沒有產生什麼不重要，他達成了目的，這才是重要的。真正有趣的是Sherlock，他要全神貫注在他們之間的遊戲裡。他肩膀上的一呎高男孩躁動著，蹦蹦跳跳，那個男孩不要Molly羞怯的笑容，他只要Sherlock灼灼的注視。

「全歐洲最壞的反派知道妳家地址了，害怕嗎？」

Molly無畏地迎上他的眼神。「你又能拿我怎樣。」她聳聳肩。「反正我只是個棋子。」

Jim不言不發地注視著她，又開始舔嘴唇。

門鈴響了。

「是Sebastian。我得走了。」他說，「謝謝妳的早餐。」

像當初那個Jim一樣溫文有禮。

關上門前，他回頭向她一笑。

「再見。」

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Molly Hooper習慣獨處，也喜歡獨處。十天半個月不和人一起吃飯，她也不會覺得難受。從前有個分租房子的室友，去年結婚搬出去了，之後她就養隻貓一個人住。她很寵貓，貓很黏她。

她不知道該拿James Moriaty怎麼辦。

 

 

幾天後他出現在她家門口，他穿著輕鬆的t-shirt和牛仔褲，傷口幾乎都好了。

「讓我進去嘛。」他厚顏無恥地說，「反正我又不能拿你怎樣，你自己說的。」

「有事嗎？」她隔著安全門鍊說，困惑地皺著眉，「我剛下班，很累，沒事的話請──」

「有事的話就可以進去嗎？」他無邪地笑笑，「我又不是陌生人，Molly，你認識我的。」

「我不真的認識你。」她抵抗，「我之前認識的是Jim，不是你。」

「傻瓜，」他說，「我就只是Jim。」

於是她開門了，也許她真是傻瓜。

然後第三次，第四次。每次她都把他擋在門外，請他別再來了。但她從來沒成功過。如果Jim真的要進來，根本不需要她同意。他聰明得嚇人，多的是法子，合法的不合法的，巧妙的粗暴的。但是他總是按門鈴，請她開門。

不論她多麼習慣獨處，她都孤單了太久。這兩者是不同的。

 

 

當他還是IT部門的Jim時，他們約過幾次會。

當時Jim對她說的所有事情都表現得極有興趣，Molly並不健談，但他有問不完的問題和無窮盡的耐心。溫文爾雅，細語輕聲。現在癱在沙發上的Jim是個完全不同的人，他喜怒無常，心思捉摸不定。他對進行中的案子絕口不提，卻對成功結束的工作洋洋得意，大吹大擂。Molly總弄不清楚他講的故事有多少是真的，如果全部是真的，那也太令人髮指了。

「真是太恐怖了！」她不只一次這樣驚呼，而Jim似乎相當受用。

他的笑容真誠，雙眼明亮。這樣的Jim更迷人，但也更可怕。

 

 

James Moriaty有好多張臉。囂張，聰敏，斯文，暴躁，風趣，不可理喻。他有時非常討好順從，有時又剛愎高傲。有時喋喋不休，有時又沉穩安靜。

Sherlock也是如此。Molly想著，伴著微微的心痛。但是Jim從來不會一下子注意到她擦了口紅，一下子根本忘記她在同一個房間裡，Jim的注意力全放在她身上。也許這就是她為什麼一次又一次的給他開門。

「Molly，你沒在聽。」Jim抱怨。他正大字形躺在雙人座沙發上，滔滔不絕地講剛幹完的一票。Molly則窩在單人座沙發上，抱著抱枕出神。

「喔，對不起，我在想事情。」

「什麼事情比國安系統重要？」他瞪著那雙大眼睛，嘴角下垂。

她移開目光，聳了聳肩。「只是在發呆。」

Jim危險地瞇起眼睛。「你在想Sherlock。」他說，那語氣聽來像毒蛇在吐信子。

她抬起眼看他。「我在想，你和他有些相像之處。」

Jim在沙發上換了個坐姿，這是「願聞其詳」的肢體語言。

「你有很多種樣貌。」Molly說，「有時候你表現得像個完全不一樣的人。例如說……呃，一開始認識我的IT部的Jim，和現在的你，你面對Sherlock時大概又是一個樣子，而Sherlock……我說不清楚，你們都有點捉摸不定。我不會說。」她搖搖頭，她一向不太會表達感受。尤其這感受牽涉到一個她想到就心痛的人，一扯到Sherlock她便口舌笨拙。

「是啊，我和他有的地方很像，但是不像的地方更多。」Jim低低地說，漆黑的眼眸緊盯著Molly，「妳在比較我們嗎？」

Molly困惑地望著他，是嗎？她不應該這樣的，她只是──

「這是不是代表妳也開始喜歡我了？」他輕笑，補上一句，「Sebastian也說過我捉摸不定。」

「誰是Sebastian？那天……那天來接你的人？」她努力回想著。

「我最能幹的手下。很強噢，他大概用兩隻手指就可以把妳拎起來，像拎小貓一樣。」說著，他手臂一撈，把Toby拎了起來，貓尖叫一聲，一掌拍在他臉上。Jim怪叫一聲把貓摔到了地上。

「不可以摔我的貓！」Molly罵他。「否則我趕你出去！」

「牠打我！」Jim尖叫，「牠先打我的！」

Toby一溜煙跳進Molly懷裡，她溫柔地摸摸牠。「乖喔，乖貓咪，不要理那個壞蛋。」

「現在我是壞蛋了？牠先打我的！」Jim仍在哇哇亂叫，跳到單人座沙發邊。「我要捏死牠！」

「你敢！」

Toby又從Molly腿上跳下來逃走了，兩人的視線隨著他一路到貓砂旁邊，Molly吹了一下瀏海。一回頭，發現Jim就坐在扶手上，低頭看她，兩人距離不到三十公分。她倒抽一口氣，正要跳起來，Jim伸出雙手把她按了回去。

「妳不是在想Sherlock，對吧。妳在想妳和Sherlock，還有妳和我。」他俯視著她，輕輕地說，聲音如樂音般柔美，雙手仍按在她肩上。

「我們不能這樣。」Molly不安地說。「Moriaty，你騙過我，我……」

「叫我Jim。」他說，「我利用了妳，沒錯，但是沒有騙過妳。Molly，一開始妳認識的IT部的Jim……就是我，真正的我的其中一面。」

Molly皺眉，想到他第一次和Sherlock在實驗室見面的那天，矯揉造作的表情，抓過的頭髮，偷偷塞給Sherlock的紙條。受傷的感覺再次湧出。「你是在演戲，你騙了我，你只想接近Sherlock……」

「我承認妳帶我認識他那天，我在演戲，為了他演戲。但和妳在一起時沒有。Molly，」他的雙手慢慢撫過Molly白皙的脖子，捧住了她的臉，「我甚至沒有換名字，我就是Jim。」

這一刻太過親密了，Molly不禁鼻頭一酸。她低下頭，飛快地眨眨眼睛。Jim微涼的手仍貼在她頰上。他俯身，在她額頭上一吻。

「為什麼是我？」她以幾不可聞的音量說，悸動異常，她不知道自己的心臟還有沒有在跳，還是光顧著顫抖了。他的頭髮如深夜般烏黑，眼睛如琥珀般透亮。她不能陷下去，不能。如果她投入眼前溫柔惡魔的懷裡，她對Sherlock的迷戀又算什麼？

Jim大概是看出了她的動搖，或是被她問住了。他鬆開手，坐回雙人座沙發上。空氣中的壓力消失了。

「妳很特別，Molly Hooper。」他說。「知道我真實身分的人，不是為我做事，就是追捕我。只有妳。沒辦法歸類，沒辦法定義。我甚至不懂妳為何到現在還沒報警，或告訴Sherlock。」

「我外公說，每個人肩膀上都有一個天使和一個惡魔。」她幽幽地說，「做決定的時候，天使和惡魔都會出意見，所以人常常在善念和邪念間掙扎。我想你難住了我肩上的朋友們，他們不知道該拿你怎麼辦。」

她停了一下，思考著。

「我知道這挺無聊的，只是，你總是那麼快樂的談那麼邪惡的事，想必你的肩上什麼也沒有。」

Jim稍微睜大了眼睛，馬上皺起眉頭。Molly不是在評斷他，Molly傾向不評斷任何人，也許這種中立而沉默的性格更加強了她在人群中的透明度。

「Sherlock是天使的話，我是惡魔嗎？」一陣沉思後他問道。

「他才不是天使呢。」Molly不由自主想像起Sherlock長出翅膀頭上有光圈的模樣，不禁一笑。

「但他在天使的一方。他追捕罪犯，而我──顯然是罪犯。」

「我不喜歡二分法，事情不是那麼絕對的。」

「但妳把思考方向分成徹底的兩面了。」

「人不是這樣看的。你說呢？」

「我嘛，我肩膀上沒有天使也沒有惡魔，只有一個一呎高的男孩，但他很重，非常非常重，又很吵。他天天來鬧我，大喊大叫。」Jim扯起嗓子尖叫起來：「這 **不好玩！那也不好玩！我要這個！我要那個！** 」瞇起褐色的眼睛微笑了一下，繼續說，「有時候他氣得跺腳，有時候高興得跳上跳下，他的音量害我頭疼，他的重量讓我暈眩。」

Molly蹙眉，「聽起來你需要看醫生。」她認真地說。

這句話換來Jim一個寵溺的眼神。「大家通常不會明說。」

 


End file.
